1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
As one of various types of semiconductor devices, an intelligent power module (IPM) is conventionally known (see JP-A-2011-243839, for example). This semiconductor device includes a plurality of semiconductor elements, a lead having a plurality of islands, a heat dissipation member, and a sealing resin member. The plurality of semiconductor elements are mounted individually on the plurality of islands. The islands are bonded to the heat dissipation member. The sealing resin member covers the plurality of semiconductor elements, the plurality of islands, and the heat dissipation member. Each of the semiconductor elements is conductively connected to another semiconductor device or the lead via a wire.
In the above structure, the magnitude of the current allowed to flow to each semiconductor element depends on the current-carrying capacity of the wire. Therefore, there is a possibility that the amount of current flow may not be sufficient to operate a motor that requires a comparatively large current, for example, via such a semiconductor element.